La bruja y la parca
by ozora no hime
Summary: ¿Para qué querría una bruja atrapar a una parca? (Parte 6 del universo de la Academia Kimetsu)


_And we'll have halloween on christmas~ _

Holis~ Soy yo de nuevo, son las 6 de la tarde del 24 de diciembre pero yo estoy publicando algo relacionado con mi one-shot de halloween de mi fic "Palabras" XDu A mi no me miren, este es un regalo para Kmi nyan-san, como yo soy mala dando sorpresas, le pregunté que quería que escribiera y ella me pidio... eehhh... algo que no puedo escribir o publicar sin hacerme la seppukución(?) de pena x/DDU o continuar algo de ese one-shot, pero en lugar de los trajes que mencioné usarían, que fueran los del arte oficial de Ufotable(?) (para el que no sepa, en esos artes Shinobu es una bruja y Giyuu un shinigami, que yo traduje aquí como "parca" porque... si) y yo se, que tenias en mente cierto fanart que vimos cuando me lo pediste :v así que traté de hacerlo con base a ello. Espero mi regalo sea de tu agrado pese a lo malo que es :'v repito que el tuyo esta precioso y me encantó :'v

Sin más que decir excepto que... ammm... tal vez hay que tener un poco de cuidado al ir leyendo la primera parte, y que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei, les dejo... esta cosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_La bruja y la parca_**

De repente sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía, sus piernas rápidamente perdieron su fuerza y lo llevaron a desplomarse sin remedio. Curiosamente, su conciencia no parecía ni remotamente cerca de fundirse con la oscuridad, por el contrario, estaba demasiado atento a cada movimiento de la bruja que caminaba hacia él a paso lento y esgrimiendo una sonrisa confiada.

A medida que se acercaba, sentía que le costaba cada vez más apartar sus ojos de la mirada purpura de ella, y un extraño calor comenzaba a invadirlo.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto con una voz tan dulce como letal. No sabía si su mandíbula también estaba paralizada a esas alturas, pero de igual forma no tenia voluntad de responder. Esto pareció divertirla – ¿O solo estas avergonzado? – se burló – la verdad, pensé que atrapar una parca sería más difícil.

Sin preocuparse demasiado por arruinar su largo vestido morado o que este dejara ver una buena porción de sus blancas piernas, la hermosa bruja se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndolo pasar saliva. Ella ensanchó la sonrisa y se inclino para acercar su rostro al suyo al tiempo que apartaba la mascara que portaba a un lado de su cabeza, y con la mayor tranquilidad, lanzaba el par de hoces que colgaban de su atuendo, lejos de su alcance.

– Tranquilo – canturreó rozando sus labios con los de él – creo que te gustara este pequeño experimento – comento antes de, finalmente, besarlo.

Quiso intentar protestar, pero ella solo aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso e invadir su boca de una manera absolutamente inapropiada. Ese beso tenia sabor a prohibido, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Giyuu casi podía jurar que le había hecho beber otra droga, porque no era normal que empezara a corresponderle, y mucho menos que lo hiciera de forma tan hambrienta, como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando romper las reglas que lo ataban como las cadenas de las que pendían sus armas. _Cadenas que ella ahora sabia romper con facilidad._

Pensó que quizá era algo en su perfume a flores lo que lo hacia desear poder mover sus manos libremente y recorrer el voluptuoso cuerpo de esa mujer. Tal vez esa bruja tenía el poder para hipnotizar incluso a criaturas como él ¿Cuántos más habrían caído esclavos de su mirada, deseando hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella les prestara siquiera un poco de atención, como lo deseaba él en ese momento?

Casi jadeó de sorpresa y regocijo al sentir las manos de la mujer buscar la abertura de su kimono para explorar su torso por debajo de la tela. El roce de ese tacto tenia una sutil calidez, lo suficientemente fuerte para notarla, pero también tan escasa que no podía sino querer más. Giyuu se encontró deseando que ella lo tocara como si lo necesitara más que respirar.

Ella solo le concedió lo segundo al apartarse soltando una pequeña risa mientras se relamía los labios y apartaba su propio sombrero.

– Parece que vale la pena investigar el cuerpo de una parca – comentó con su sonrisa burlona, pero también con un adorable sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas… _¿adorable? _

Trató de mover la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, pero la droga se lo impedía. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa al tiempo que, aun sentada sobre él, se deslizaba hacia el sur, a un punto más cómodo para abrir su kimono… y donde podía _sentir_ de manera más evidente que tanto reaccionaba su cuerpo a las caricias y besos que empezó a repartir por su torso.

Mientras apretaba la mandíbula todo lo que podía, Giyuu luchaba por recuperar el control de si mismo y no dejarse invadir por el calor que, lamentablemente, no solo se concentraba en su rostro, sino también en aquella zona sobre la que ella estaba sentada.

En todo ese tiempo, el único momento en el que el rostro de la bruja mostró sorpresa y un jadeo no lo suficientemente discreto escapó de sus labios, fue cuando _algo_ finalmente terminó de despertar en Giyuu y golpeó contra su centro. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no duró mucho. Antes de que la parca pudiera procesarla, ella se movió de forma tortuosa contra él, haciendo que perdiera el aliento por un momento, cosa que la hizo volver a sonreír.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto, Giyuu-san? – preguntó con voz dulce, mientras él fruncía el ceño tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad – esto – la bruja volvió a moverse contra él, esta vez arrancándole un gruñido. Acto seguido, se recostó sobre su torso como si fuera una cómoda cama, sabiendo que a Giyuu no se le pasaría por alto el roce de sus pechos – no es producto de mi droga – le susurró con el tono inocente de una niña – es lo que _tú_ deseas…

Luego lo obligó a incorporarse lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y fundirse en otro beso hambriento, sin darle tiempo a pensar en una sola réplica. Giyuu fue completamente incapaz de oponer la menor resistencia a sus encantos esta vez, y poco a poco, fue cayendo presa de la oscuridad.

* * *

Giyuu Tomioka despertó bañado en sudor a las 3 de la mañana, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse del sueño tan… _intenso_ que acababa de tener. Al ver que _cierta_ parte de su cuerpo también esta más que despierta, pensó que lo más reprochable de su situación era con _quien_ había soñado. Ella no sería su novia hasta el siguiente abril, y él no _debía_ tener ese tipo de sueños con estudiantes.

Para hacer más bochornosa su situación, había bastando un beso para que su mente volara hasta tal extremo. Era toda una suerte que aún conservara la habilidad de esconder los efectos que esa chica provocaba en él tras una máscara inexpresiva. Si alguien adivinaba alguna vez todos los pensamientos que su alumna le provocaba, sin duda lo enviarían a prisión. Y él aceptaría toda la culpa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos funestos pensamientos conseguía que el sueño que acababa de tener se apartara por completo de su mente. Cuando se percató de que estaba intentando encontrar la manera de pedirle a Shinobu que conservara su disfraz de bruja, comprendió que necesitaba algo más que una ducha fría, por lo que decidió levantarse para dirigirse al baño.

Y, aunque sabía que el pervertido y taimado presidente del club de cocina no tenía toda la culpa de su calentura, decidió que se aseguraría de hacerle pagar al imbécil de Maeda haber colado alcohol en la fiesta de Halloween.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hohoho... por si alguien se lo pregunta, si, la otra opción que me dio Kmi nyan-san fue un lemon x/D dije que no estaba preparada para escribir y subir uno sin hacerme la harakirición(?), pero intenté hacer una mezcla de ambas opciones, porque Kmi nyan-san merece que lo intentara :'v (lo que no merece es la porquería que me salió :'v)

En fin, supongo que no quedó claro, asi que aclararé: Shinobu prometió encontrar otro disfraz para que Giyuu llevara a la fiesta de halloween que no fuera de vampiro, le consiguio el de parca, ella vio el de bruja y le gustó. Ya en la fiesta, ella descubrió que Maeda había alcoholizado varias bebidas y~ se le ocurrió denunciarselo a Giyuu de manera... original XD Obviamente el beso no fue suficiente para emborrachar al Giyuu, pero si para que soñara esto, que pillín nuestro muchacho, y no parece :v

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta cosa y ¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
